Case of the Photo Model
by SabellaPan
Summary: At the last minute, officer Kamiya Kaoru is forced to go undercover as a model for a big photo shoot. To help her, three other officers make up her team. Challenged with duty, love and crazy situations what is a female officer to do? KaoKen


**Case of the Photo Model**

_Take the Assignment!_

"You're all full of it you know!"

"Calm down Jou-chan! We just think you are the best candidate for this case!"

"Oh and why is that Sanosuke? There are other available female officers capable of this case. Is it because of that picture right there!"

"Well you got to admit you are wearing that swimsuit the right way." A new voice jumped into the conversation.

"Cram it!" The one known as Jou-chan hissed.

"Look okay so maybe we picked you because of the picture, but this case needs to be cracked and we need someone who is hot and capable to do the case." Sano reasoned.

"Like hell that's the game plan. If you're gonna put cameras on me you'll have a fun time getting your eyes full on set." Kaoru growled as she got up from her chair and threw open the door, stormed out and slammed the door shut behind her.

Sanosuke, a tall man with short spiky chestnut hair fell back in his chair and another man with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail sighed out loud wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Like pulling teeth." He mumbled as he closed the vanilla folder in his hand.

"You know it's only now I figured out why Captain wanted us to be the ones to break news like this to her instead of himself." Sanosuke said through closed lids as he kicked his feet up on the mahogany wood desk and reclined his chair folding his hands behind his head.

"Sanosuke." The other man said warningly and Sanosuke grumbled while removing his feet from their previous comfortable position.

"All you do as nag, nag, nag. I swear Kenshin I wonder who is worse sometimes, you or her?" He said while proceeding to stand. Kenshin walked to the door and looked over his shoulder at Sanosuke.

"Sano don't forget it's my treat tonight for our meals on our night shift. I suggest you stop biting my hand." Kenshin stated. "Fine, fine." Sano sighed.

If it wasn't for the fact that, that was a useful warning he would have used that very moment as an example of his friends' ways.

"Anyway what are we gonna tell the Captain?" He asked as he caught up with Kenshin walking towards his office.

"My guess is we won't have to tell him much. Kaoru-dono will most likely storm into his office as usual, throw a fit complaining and end up taking the case." Kenshin stated as he walked into his office.

"That simple, eh?" Sano commented.

Kenshin nodded as he tossed the folder from before on his desk and turned around and opened a file cabinet behind him. Sano quickly reached and snatched the folder up doing one last once over of its content.

"I still don't see what Jou-chan's problem is. In some of her sports photographs from her high school years she looks fine and qualified for this case. All we need is a female planted officer in this model gig-thing going on this month and that's it. It's just a bonus that she'll be working with them and her photos will be used too in the magazine spread." Sano said as he returned the folder back onto Kenshin's desk.

"Knowing Kaoru-dono there's a story behind it that's complicated." Kenshin said as he picked up the folder and placed it in the file he opened.

Sano sucked his teeth and looked at the wall to the left of him, rolling his eyes at Kenshin.

"You speak about Kaoru as if you know her so well." He said casually. "That's because I do." Kenshin said.

"But I've known Jou-chan just about as long as you have and you don't see me talking about her as if she's so predictable." Sano replied.

"She leaves little room to think she would try something new." Kenshin countered.

"Whatever Kenshin, I was just saying." Sano gave in with sigh. "I just wished you two would get along more than you do." Sano added. This time Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Now who's the one nagging?" Kenshin mumbled.

Sano glared, but said nothing. Kenshin turned his lavender eyes to the ticking clock on his wall. It was almost time for their night shift to start.

"We better be off Sano." Kenshin said as he grabbed his uniform jacket off the back of his chair and walked around his desk. "Yea, yea…." Sano said waiting a moment before standing up to follow Kenshin.

* * *

"I just don't see why I have to do it! What about Officer Makamashi?"

Hiko sighed in aggravation.

"BECAUSE she is out working a case over in Kyoto. She isn't due back until a week after the session start." He explained for the millionth time.

"So you can't tell the committee that the undercover girl will be a week late!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Kamiya you are out of line!" Hiko warned.

Kaoru crossed her arms and paced in front of Hiko's desk again before plopping back down in the chair across from him.

"Look Kamiya I know you have a personal issue that goes behind photo shoots, but we need you there. Besides Officer Makamashi, you are one of the strongest female officers here." Hiko said as he rubbed his temple.

"And think about it…None of our male officers have what it takes to pass off as a female and it would be a bit obvious to send in a male cop."

"Please slap a fake bra on Himura-kun and you got yourself a male undercover agent." Kaoru mumbled. "What was that?" Hiko said glaring at her. "Nothing sir…" Kaoru sighed. "Good." Hiko stated.

"Now look your mission is to watch after the girls at this photo shoot. To sum up the graphics of it all, the executives that manages and oversee the shoot have been getting threat mails from some anonymous person that not even we can pinpoint."

Kaoru sat back listening to Hiko steaming.

"Now look Kamiya you won't be completely alone on this undercover case. You'll have Himura, Sagara and another officer I haven't decided yet on to work with you on this case."

'Oh goody!' Kaoru thought sourly.

"If that's all you're going to say I'm leaving." Kaoru stated as she stood up.

"Look Kamiya you don't do this case you're out of a job." Hiko stated. Kaoru froze in her spot for a minute then proceeded to the door.

"Who said anything about me backing down?" She stated coldly as she slammed his door shut. Hiko sighed heavily as he reached for his stash of headache medicine.

"Spoiled-brat." He mumbled as he tossed the pill in his mouth and swallowed some water that sat near him.

* * *

A/n- hmm…A new story. I think I'm going to have much fun this one. I hope you all liked and don't forget to review! 


End file.
